High School Life
by JenFarry
Summary: A story about to different worlds meeting at a high school in forks, Washington. terribel summary, but please read it anyway Romantic comedy, ALL HUMAN STORY.
1. Two very different people

_**High School Life**_

**So I normally write super serious "heart breaking" story`s so for ones I wanted to right a litell more fun one. I wrote it kind of like a Romeo and Juliett story about to people deferent falling in love. And I thought that i`d make it a fan fiction so hear it goes. **

**Ps I know my spelling is kind of bad but, English is only my second language.**

Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was two weary different people.

Starting with Isabella. Her friends of course called her Bella then but, to everyone how hadn't earned her friendship she was Isabella. Bella lived with her father Charlie and his new wife Sue Clearwater. But they where hardly ever there. So it was just her and Sue`s kids Seth and Leah. Seth was a freshman at the local high school but Leah was a Junior and so was Bella. Bella spent her time with her friends, partying and of course on Cheerleading. She was the cheer leader and loved it. And as the girl she was she didn't mind that the boys simple wasn't able to take there eyes of her in the short skirt and top that showed her fit stomach. The outfit was in the school colures yellow and white. Bella`s best friends were Jessica Stanley and Rosalie Hale. Rosalie "rose" was a senior but the three of them had still been best friends since the age of ten.

Edward on the other hand did not have a best friend. And since no one ever talked to him (except to joke about at times of boredom ) he didn't even have a friend. This gave him a lot of free time which again made him study and guess what now he was super smart and special interest in history. He lived in a nice and warm little house with his family. His father Carlisle was a doctor at the town hospital. His mother Esme was a house wife though. His siblings were his only "friends". Alice was a sophomore just a year under him she was a very small pixie with the same problem, no friends. So him and Alice always ate Lunch together. Emmet his one year older brother on the other hand, were a b-popular. At the school there where a-popular and b-popular and the rest and the do not talk to(like Edward). Emmet played on the schools basket ball time. His school had both a basket and football team. Edward didn't mind that much people ignoring him he didn't know another life after so long time.

Bella POV Tuesday in the wardrobe

I was standing just panties and a bra in the wardrobe before gym pulling out a tiny short to wear. Jess was changed next to me but, Rose still hadn't showed. She then came jogging through the door with a huge grin. "Where have you been?" I asked wile pulling on the shorts. Rose lay her bag on the other side of Jess how was already changed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "I have a date", Rose almost sang at us. "We have to go shopping and find a hot dress for you" I said feeling her joy. "Who`s the guy?", Jess asked with a grin on her face. "Emmet Cullen" she said stated the name as he wear a king. I felt my jaw drop and me and Jess just looked at one another then at Rose. "spill" Jess said simply. " Well" she begun. "I was walking from the lunch room over her with an Ice Tea. But a girl walked into me and I spilled it. So then this totally hot guy come over and offers me his Ice Tea. And we walked around talking and I found out his name was Emmet and he`s on the basketball team. Then the bell rang and he was such a gentleman and asked me out on a date tonight at seven o`clock. So then I said yes". Me and Jess just stood there. Yes to be honest Rose could be quite a slut and not just that she was judging all the books by the cover and her she was already a bit head over heals for a CULLEN?


	2. YOU have a date with her?

Chapter two

Edward POV, Cullen house, After School

I was sitting in the living room reading an old history book that my mom had got me. Alice was doing homework in the kitchen while our mother was making sandwiches. Alice was actually kind of pretty in a sweet way when you think of it but, everyone at the school just thinks she`s wearied.

Emmet came through the door and turned on the TV. Emmet vas a very strong person and his muscles were easily showing under his sweater. If it wasn't for being related to me and Alice he could have been more popular being the basketball star and all.

Esme came from the kitchen followed by Alice. She went over and stood in front of the TV. Emmet sighed and turned it off. "Family meeting" she said simply. I started to wonder what that was all about. "First" she started. "Is there anything anyone of you would like to say" Silent. "Good, then I`ll speak. I have determined to go to an evening class to become a real estate agent. It's a class from seven thirty to ten thirty. So I will probably be gone from seven to eleven starting tomorrow. There for this will be or last night as a family except for weekends for a long time. So I have maid chilly potatoes and steak since its your favorite meal." Esme looked from Alice to me to Emmet to Alice. "Are you all okay with that?"she asked nervously. Alice and I nodded. "I`m not going to be home tonight" Emmet said. "I have a date" He said proudly. "Oh" Alice said exited pulling her feet up and rapping her arms around them. "Who`s the girl?"

"Rosalie Hale"

"Really?" I said "YOU have a date with her"

"Yep" he said as a little kid getting to bye a candy. He could be such a baby


	3. Big problems

**Ok, This story has gotten really bad view statistics and no reviews. Is it awful? I`ll try to do better. I have only been righting story's on for a few days. But I do have written Fanfictions before I though about publishing them here but they are in Norwegian cuz I`m from Norway but, maybe ill translate them? Anyway please keep reading this. So chapter three here I go…**

Bella POV, 11:14 PM, Swan Manson

Leaving in such a big house you could feel really lonesome all alone. Seth and Leah was at a "party" but, it was thrown in La Push by Jacob Black. He was kind of popular in La push but, he was actually really lame. Because I was there step sister Leah and Seth was B-Populares.

I was waiting for Rose who was suppose to be here at 10:30 but she was still gone. I had just finished panting my toe nails when she rang the door bell. It shimmered trough the house. I ran down and opened the door. She had a huge grin on her face. I envied her a little. I was the girlfriend of Marcus Voltaire guy on the football team but, I never looked so happy after coming from a date. To admit the truth I could be really shallow. I had began to fancy him because of the football team thing, His looks and most his parents were rich so he and his brothers always throw the craziest parties when they were home alone. Rosalie told me all about the date and that they had shared a kissed that according to Rose was "magic". We were sitting on my bed, in our pyjamas, eating popcorn and talking. "We got on big problem though" I told Rose suddenly serious. "What?" She said confused. "His family stupid" I laughed. "Ok, so those to sibling we need to get more popular. So how about tomorrow after school we go to the mall with the little sister, she could use a makeover. What do you think, Rose?"

"That`s Brilliant"

_Next Day after gymnastics ( still Bella POV)_

I had left my water bottle in the gym so I was walking trough the halls to the gym to get it when a sophomore lost grip on her salad and it dropped on me. Dear it goes my only one week old light brown dolce and gabbana purse. So now I had a fucking chicken salad and greasy dressing all over my clothes. I turned and faced the girl that had dropped it. She had been standing with two guys talking. She looked afraid at my furious expression. "You" I said angrily pointing a finger at her making her back away against the closet as I stepped closer. "Your so going to regret this you little, Bitch" I said ignoring her stuttering "sorry." I quickly turned and walked into the gym. The lights were of but there were still a little light from the windows. I went and picked up my water bottle. It was just a bottle so I don't know why I went back to get it but, I really liked just this one water bottle. As I turned to face the door as I heard a girl giggle and making out noises. In the corner of the room there was a boy and a girl. I couldn't see how it was at first. It was popular to "make out" in the gym when it was empty. They had obviously not noticed my, I had after all been weary quite.

Then I saw how it was Leah Clearwater and Marcus Voltaire.

Sorry for the cliff hanger but, hey almost no one reads this anyway.


	4. What a girl that wears short skirts do

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner I`ll try to be better now. And thanks to the one person reviewing this story. But I wish there were more. Also thanks to the three followers and the one who has this story on favorites. Small numbers I know but thanks that there are any at all.**

Chapter 8- Ops

Bella POV, where we left of

I wanted to hit and destroy anything or anyone. But I am not a punk skater that wears hoodies, I am a popular high school girl that uses to much make up and to short skirts ( I got long legs so I show them off, shoot me). That this two people would humiliate me this way, needed to be fixed. So I sneaked back out making sure they didn`t hear me. When I walked out I went to the first guy I saw (that was a little popular) and kissed him passionately and heated making sure lots of people that walked by noticed, before I walked of to meet up with my girls. Yeah I can be sluty again shoot me. I just wanted people to see that Marcus and I broke up through me. So rumor spreads and no-surprise when I got to the cafeteria and sat down next to Rose and Jess they looked at me trying to read my face.

"Is it true that you made out with Alec Smith?" Jess asked happily sourcing for gossip.

"I don't know what his name was, maybe" I said simply taking a sip of water. I wasn't in the mood for food.

"So what with you and Marcus? no ones seen him since second period" Rose filled me in.

Ditching to make out with my step sister, classy.

"I broke up with him" I just said taking another sip of water and standing up. " So" I said eager to change the topic now that with Jess the break up thing would spread like fire. "Time to start project get loverboys siblings more popular?"

Rose smirked and she and followed me over to the right table.

**Edward POV**

The day went slowly by with classes of Math and P.E. On my way to the cafeteria I meet Ben and Angela. They were both considered terrible nerds and to the popular crowd not worth looking at. But they are nice. They were eating there food as they walked to the library to work on an assignment. We stopped shortly talking about the day when Angela`s phone bipped signalizing a text she reach for it causing her to drop her salad over a girl walking by. I hadn't realized who It was until she turned around her bag and right arm covered in salad and dressing. She looked like she wanted to drive a knife trough Angela`s chest. If looks could kill…. She pointed her finger at Angela " You" She said, taking a step forward making Angels walk back into the closet she was standing by. Angela looked dead afraid stuttering a simple "Sorry", but It wasn't enough. "You are so going to regret this you little, bitch" Isabella Swan said before walking away. With the power the popular crowd had Angela was fucked. Isabella was THE most popular girl in this school.

Angela begun to cry and run away as I made my way to the cafeteria. When I sat down Alice filled me in of the big new happening. Power couple Isabella Swan and Marcus Volteri breaking up. Rumor has it that Isabella had been making out with some kid on the football team named Alec. This only made me think of people making out in every corner of this school. I had never kissed a girl myself though. My looks were not that bad really , but no one looked at me twice. My reputation was so bad it could not be fixed. I blocked the world out until I Noticed three girls sitting down at me and Alice`s table. Not just three girls dough Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Jessica Stanley. They all smiled sweetly at Alice as If they did not notice my presence at all. "Hey I`m Bella this is Rose and Jess" Isabella said to Alice. It was strange of her to say there nicknames, that you had to be allowed to call them. "I…um hi I`m Alice Cullen"

"Its fab to meet you Ali" Isabella said. "Listen meet us in the school parking lot after and then well go to Port Angles and shop, Ok." She said smiling the last words was not a question it was a statement. Alice nodded, but they had already gone back to their on table.

"Breathe Alice" I said before I got up. What was up with these girls, what did they want from Alice?


	5. The makeover

**I am extremely sorry for the long time since this has been updated. Christmas is right around the corner so I taught I`d be a good fanfiction writer, and actually write on my story. ;)**

**Bella Pov**

Jess and I walked over to my car where Rose was waiting. Alice came shyly towards us.

"Hey Al" Rose greeted.

"Hey guys" she said smiling shyly.

Rose called shotgun and we all got in.

On the 40min drive Alice was quiet as I, Jess and Rose talked about guys, memories and our cheerleading.

"Alice, you should try out for the cheerleading team" Jess suggested.

"Ohh I would never get in" she said looking down at her lap.

"It helps to know the team leader" I said winking at her. She was practically beaming then.

When we got to the mall we went directly for the hairdresser.

"Sorry Alice, but that little pixie hair cut thing you got going is not gonna work."

About an hour later Alice black hair was a light brown and she had extensions making her hair go to just under her breast. When she first saw herself she went "wow".

And another three hours after that we dropped Alice off with tons of bags holding her fabulous new wardrobe.

"Get Emmet`s sister pretty check" Rose said and made a v shape with her finger to make the "check". I always had to concentrate while driving with these girls so I wouldn`t die in a carcrash caust by laughter(How lame wouldn`t that be?!).

Jess had to go home, but Rose went home to me for a sleepover. We put or gorgeous(and comfy and hot check check check;)) on and turned on the notebook.

"Hey thanks for helping me with geekgirl today"

"No problemo Rosie" I said fully knowing how much it ticked her being called Rosie.

"Soo" I continued before the outburst. "What`s the next step."

She used a couple of minutes thinking it over, while I watched the TV. Noah had just arrived at Allie`s parents house for the first time.

"I want to get to know Emmet you know? Find out if he really is as wonderful as I think. And we need to trove a big party this weekend so everyone can see Alice as a popular girl."

"Yeah we can have it here I`ll fix the drinks, you fix music and Jess can invite people" I said making lists in my head and organizing for another kick ass party.

"I know its weird Bells, but I kind of like Alice" Rose said staring at the tv.

"…Me too"

**Edward POV**

Alice yelled hallo, she just came home from her shopping trip with "mean girls real life". Emmet and I were watching Ems favorite basketball team on TV against some time from New York.

"Get in here shorty" Emmet yelled far to loud so close to my ear.

"Just a second" She yelled back running up the stairs.

A few minutes later she walked into the living room-and holy shit what did she do?!

"ALI, what the hell?" I said waving my arm at her hair.

"I know it looks great right? Do you guys like it?" She looked nervous so be both decided to let it go and just said it was nice. To be honest it really was.

**This story currently got only 2 reviews, which I am not so trilled about. Now I hate to do this, but before the next chapter will be posted I will need 5 reviews so pretty please with a cherry on top review, and I promise you more geekward and bitchella.**


End file.
